This invention relates to a hypodermic syringe sheath holder, to a combination including such holder and to a sheath handling method.
An important object of the invention is to provide a holder for holding sheaths for hypodermic syringes such that the likelihood that medical personnel will be accidentally stuck by the needle of a hypodermic syringe is substantially reduced, thus to avoid infections and even worse results.
It is another important object of the invention to reduce the danger that medical personnel will be stuck by a hypodermic syringe needle while attempting to re-sheath the syringe needle after use, either to administer an injection or to draw blood.
The openings of some sheaths are as small as 0.200 inch (0.51 cm). This small size requires a good deal of care when re-entry of the syringe therein is attempted, to avoid self-puncture, if, as is usual, the use of two hands is required to perform the re-entry function. It is therefore a further important object of the invention to provide a hypodermic syringe sheath holder than requires the use of only one hand to re-sheath the syringe after it is used.
It is another important object of the invention to provide a holder of sufficient versatility to hold hypodermic syringe sheaths of a plurality of different sizes.
It is an additional important object of the invention to provide such a holder that is usable by a method to remove a sheath from a hypodermic syringe when the sheath is inserted in a hole in the holder without requiring that an operator's hand hold the sheath.
It is an additional important object of the invention to provide a holder for holding sheaths of hypodermic syringes, which holder is of simple construction and is economical to produce and is simple to use and which has a long life.
The above and other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.